


Flying High

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, sick!fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s high on his medicine, but luckily his husband is there to help with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’m back after a long dry spell. I’ll be fully back after my last paper on Monday :) also, Nonnie prompted this like 600 years ago and I’ve only had the time to fill it now. Supposed to be a reaction fic for 6x11 but it’s a bit late now so it’s just a normal fic hehehehe.

He blames the subway.

 

There’s no other reason why Kurt Hummel, aka Mr never-found-sick, would have fallen ill any other way.

 

Okay fine, maybe it could have been something that had been mounting up for the past few weeks. Finals were creeping up and more hours of studying meant lesser time for sleeping, and living together with Blaine again meant even lesser time for sleeping. Plus, their activities at night, leaves his throat scratchy whenever he wakes up the next morning. Top it off with insufficient water intake, and of course his immune system would be lower than before. All it took was someone coughing and another person sneezing in the subway to make him feel woozy the next day.

 

So it’s definitely the subway’s fault.

 

“Blaine…” Kurt shivered and flopped around under the covers, trying to get into a comfortable position, “Blaineeee where are you, I miss you.”

 

“I’m here, honey.” Blaine shushed, rushing into the room, balancing a tray of soup and box of pills. At first, Kurt was mad at Blaine for remaining healthy, claiming that him and his bowtie-sunshine-magic somehow managed to shield him from germs. But now, he was just glad that his husband can be there for him when he’s suffering in the depths of coughy, wheezy hell.

 

His medicine helps a lot too though, even though it makes him high as a kite.

 

“My husband, you’re here…” Kurt giggled as he reached towards Blaine, but being sick, he couldn’t control his limbs properly  and accidentally smacked Blaine’s nose.

 

“Ouch.” Blaine grunted, and Kurt laughed again, looking up dreamily at him.

 

“Don’t worry, B, your nose is still there.” And he justified his point by poking Blaine on his nose and then squashing it. “Heh, B, you’re a little piggy now.”

 

“You are so high from medicine right now.” Blaine just snorted and took Kurt’s finger off his nose, kissing it gently and placing it back down on the covers. “Come on, sit up, you have to drink your soup before you can take another dose of the fever medicine.”

 

“Is it…?”

 

“Yep, it’s your favourite: pumpkin soup.”

 

“Mmm, I love you, my piggy husband.” Kurt grinned as he slowly sat up with Blaine’s help.

 

“I love you too, my human husband.”

 

They say quietly as Blaine slowly fed Kurt his soup, blowing gently when he saw Kurt flinch a little.

 

“It’s hot.”

 

“I know, babe, I’ll blow on it.”

 

“I’m hot. Will you blow me?”

 

Blaine burst out laughing, balancing the bowl in his hands to make sure that it didn’t spill over. “Good to see that you’ve still got game when you’re this high up in the clouds, Kurt.”

 

“This player still has game.” Kurt nodded seriously to himself, “can you feed me now?”

  
“Of course, player.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/117862728546/flying-high


End file.
